Gentlemen
by M. Mishima
Summary: A Lee/Kazuya Yaoi taking place during Tekken 2


Gentlemen: A Lee/Kazuya Yaoi 

Gentlemen  
A Lee/Kazuya Yaoi  
  
  


Lee Chaolan scratched his nails down the length of Kazuya's bare spine as the Zaibatsu CEO sat at the very edge of the couch in his office, his Armani pants nearly undone. The silver haired beauty, resting half dressed along the silk Japanese office devon arched a brow as Kazuya shook the shiver of Chaolans touch from his spine. 

"So what's the problem?" Lee hissed, rejected, from beneath the confines of his molten mercury mane; sparking a cigarette to life. 

"I can't stop thinking...about her." Kazuya replied coldly, slipping his cashmere sweater over his muscular body. 

"That wasn't what you were saying an hour ago when you were so eager to top me off." Lee chided, exhaling the blue tinged vapor from between his lips. "I don't understand you, first your hot, then your cold. Either you want it or you don't." 

Kazuya rose, running a hand through his silken ebony mane, glancing down on the arrogant silver beauty. "This is not open for discussion, Chaolan." Kazuya hissed, narrowing his exquisite almond eyes with a sense of indignation. His complete sense of power and self control, the very energies that led the CEO to ruthless control of the Mishima Financial Empire...decimating any who stood in his way, ignited a darker desire in Lee. 

Chaolan drew up onto his knees, licking the menthol taint from his lips as he appraisingly eyed the CEO. The two had been raised as family and yet never a more heated rivalry was possible. The desire, felt since their coming of age, often spilled over into the physical forte...leaving both men panting after one of their sexually charged martial arts spars...though neither dared pursue the raging flames burning within. Neither dared admit these feelings, for fear of what it could bring. The only form of passion they had shared when they were teenagers...was a kiss. Now, reunited after several years apart, Kazuya Mishima and Lee Chaolan once more felt the intense desire for the taste of flesh. 

"After all these years we have finally picked up where we left off, only to begin and end with a kiss? How many more years before we make it to petting?" Lee snided, exhaling the smoke from his cigarette sharply. 

Kazuya Mishima let a growl erupt from the depths of his throat. "I knew this was a mistake." 

"A mistake?" Lee hissed, drawing to a stand off of the silk thread couch, grabbing his previously discarded shirt. "The mistake was letting little Miss Jun Kazama strut in here, all full of self righteous indignation for her animal loving cause, pleading to the CEO of the Financial Empire to stop his cruel disregard of her plight. Ten minutes and suddenly your in love? What bullshit is that?" 

Kazuya slid his hands into his pockets, anger drenched currents of lightning forking within the depths of his eyes. "Get out of my office before I bruise that pretty face of yours." 

"Not a problem, Mishima-sama. I am through with this cat and mouse game." Lee crushed his cigarette, sliding his sweater over his lithe form. His beloved art of Ninjitsu, though little match for the CEO's ancestral art of Mishima Style Karate, had sculpted him a body tight enough to rival the stone cut form of the Famous sculpture of David. Brushing a hand through his taloused liquid silver mane, Chaolan walked to the double doors of the CEO office of the Mishima Financial Empire, casting a cold glance to Kazuya over the sharp line of his shoulder. Slamming the door on his way out. 

Was it possible the silver devil, as he was called in martial arts circles, was even more arousing when he was angry? Kazuya pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, dangerous thoughts flooding his mind. In an instant, the passion he felt for the lovely Jun Kazama was overshadowed by inner torment for the silver haired Chaolan. These feelings for another man, no matter how effeminately beautiful, were wrong. Why couldn't he shake them from his mind?   
  


****

*  
  


7pm. The limo waited outside of the lavish uptown Tokyo apartments as Kazuya smoothed the crease in his Armani suit, his fingers tapping along the glass. After a moment, the beautiful Chaolan, dressed in an exquisite hand tailored black Versace business suit made his way to the outside of the building. One hand pressed into his pocket, the other bringing the nearly burnt out end of his cigarette to his flawless lips, Chaolan flicked the dying filter to the ground, allowing the Driver to open the door for him. 

Sliding into the limo, Lee sat across from the intensely delicious vision of the CEO. The two looked over one another, appraisingly as a current of lustful electricity passed once more between them. "Our Client will meet us in the balcony box I have reserved for the Noh Theatre. If we are to sign her company on to our Bio Weapons division of the Zaibatsu, we really must strive to charm her. Can you handle that...." Kazuya asked, arching a brow, leaning forward as he looked into the delicious eyes of Lee Chaolan. 

"I think I can handle that." Lee was dripping with arrogance, leaning in to meet the CEO face to face. "The question is...can you handle that?" They were nose to nose, tasting the heat of one anothers breath, feeling the rise in temperature as the smoldering embers from this afternoons flames threatened to rage once more. 

With a dark sneer, Kazuya grasped Chaolan by the molten silver mane, pressuring Lee toward his burning mouth. Raising his limber leg, Chaolan pushed on the Mishima's chest, sending Kazuya back in his seat. "I told you I am finished with this cat and mouse game of ours." Lee panted as Kazuya released his hair for the force of Chaolans strong leg. 

"Have it your way." Kazuya hissed, his eyes never leaving the exquisite almond depths of the silver devils. The embers were now...a wildfire threatening to spill out of control.  


The limo ride was short to the Noh Theatre in uptown Tokyo. Opening the door for the two powerful business men, Lee Chaolan and Kazuya Mishima stepped out, draped in the finest regalia money could by. Walking together to the private box, the two distinguished gentlemen awaited the arrival of their client. 

The lights flickered to indicate the start of the Musashi opera as the two business men awaited in the private balcony. Pacing along the length of the balcony, Kazuya heard a faint knock come to the private box. Opening it slowly, a valet attendant was standing before him...a white folded paper on an extended silver platter before him. 

Grasping the paper impatiently, Kazuya read the note, closing the door behind him. Handing off the letter to Chaolan, the CEO took a seat in the second row of chairs just behind Lee. 

"It seems our Client had a rather sudden emergency and will reschedule with us for the day after tomorrow. The limo will take you back to your loft." Kazuya stated coldly, crossing his legs elegantly as he smoothed the crease from his Armani suit pants. 

"I have never seen Musashi, I would stay if you don't mind." Lee returned the cold sentiment echoed in Kazuya's voice, turning from the gaze of the CEO to the dimming lights of the stage. 

The two sat through the opening segments of the Noh theatre presentation of Musashi, quietly. The indignation of having been put on hold by a perspective client setting the Zaibatsu CEO into dark temper. Sipping on an endless supply of Champagne, Kazuya rolled his neck back slightly, feeling the tension of his tight, muscular form releasing unnecessary pressure. Drawing in a soft breath, Kazuya could taste the strong scent of Chaolans cologne drifting almost teasingly on the aire. The temptation was too beautiful to resist any longer. 

Leaning forward, Kazuya pressed behind Chaolan, seated before him in the private balcony box. His hands reaching around, he felt the heat of his fingers connect with the silken clad thighs of the Silver Devils Versace pants. Caressing Lees upper thighs, Kazuya pressed himself forward...tasting the silver brilliance of Chaolans mane against his lips...his breath hot along Lee's flesh. 

"What are you doing, Kazuya?" Lee lowered his lashes, leaning back slightly, unable to fight the heat of desire burning through his tightening pants. The feel of Kazuya's hands along his upper thighs sending an exquisite shiver of anticipation through him. The nearness of his lips to Chaolans ear whispered, heatedly as the exquisitely soft flesh of Kazuya's cheek pressed into Lee's silken silver mane. "What does it feel like I'm doing, Chaolan." The Mishima's breath was moaned, sending a quiver through Lee. 

Pressing his nails into Chaolans upper thighs, Kazuya trailed the fire of his touch...deep between the silver devils legs...his fingertips meeting with the swollen desire of Lees' throbbing member. Unzipping his pants with a burning need, Kazuya teased Chaolans length with his nails...before grasping hold with a beautiful curl of his fingers. 

Lee pressed back in his seat, his head rolling back as a moan passed his lips. The friction of Kazuya's hand brought every teasing desire back through Chaolan. Lifting Kazuya's fingers to his mouth, Lee whet each fingertip with the heat of his sucking mouth...bringing a soft hiss from Kazuya. 

Wrapping Kazuya's hand around his length, Lee placed his fingers over Kazuya's hand...rubbing the shaft up and down with their combined power. Panting for breath, Lee tilted his head further back...desperate to see the eyes of his lover. 

The blare of the opera shielded the lustful cries of the silver devil as Lee joined Kazuya in stroking his beautiful length...harder and faster to the point his swollen cock threatened to explode. "Ohhh god Kazuya...I'm going to cum...." Lee pleaded like a bitch in heat. 

Sinking his teeth into Chaolans neck, Kazuya rubbed himself with his free hand, through his Armani pants. Hissing against Lee's flesh, Kazuya tightened his grip, moving his fingertips tightly over the tip of Chaolans cock, feeling his body convulse as the sudden blast of hot cum filled Kazuya's palm...creamy between his fingertips. 

Gasping for breath, Chaolan turned in his seat as Kazuya freed his tainted hand. Bringing his fingertips before Lee, Kazuya lapped along the thickness of his palm...tasting each salty hot droplet of the silver devils load...before mouthing the entire section of his palm....taking the delicious load fully into his mouth....staining his lips. 

Lee grasped Kazuya by his ebony mane, drawing the CEO against his mouth as his tongue lapped the sweet taste of his cum from the Mishima's mouth. Licking at Kazuya's mouth, Chaolan nearly bit into his lips with frenzy. 

Just then, the lights in the Noh theater returned as the throngs of opera goers below rose, clapping for the production. With his hand, Kazuya pressed Chaolan back...forcing Lee to rise and re adjust his pants as the CEO advanced....holding him against the wall with his hips. 

His mouth savagely controlling Chaolans, Kazuya grasped his hands into his hair...Lee slid his fingertips along the delicate curve Kazuya's ass, teasing the delicious crease...as Kazuya pushed him harder into the wall. 

Finally a knock came to the private balcony box, forcing Kazuya to retreat from the figure of a shaking Lee, held up by the wall. Brushing his hand back through his ebony mane, Kazuya opened the door...ready to be escorted by the valet, to the awaiting Limo. 

"Shall we, Chaolan?" Kazuya's eyes were exquisitely dark... 

"Of course, Mishima-sama. After you."   
  


****

*  
  


Entwined in the burning lust of heavy petting, the limo's bumpy ride only added to the soft moans emitting from the back seat. Kazuya leaned atop Chaolan, his bruising kiss reddening the mouth of the silver devil. Lee squirmed beneath the weight of the powerful CEO, his teeth nipping at the swollen beauty of Kazuya's aching lips. Though they barely seemed to notice...the limo had come to a stop. 

Withdrawing from atop Chaolan with a feral glint to his eyes, Kazuya smoothed his hair back into place. "Well, this is our stop..." He nearly purred, mockingly. 

Lee cleared his throat, adjusting his clothing as he brushed his fingertips through his tangled silver mane. "Would you care to come up for a nightcap, Mishima-sama?" Chaolan said, stepping out of the door opened for him by the driver. 

"No thank you Chaolan, I have other pursuits which occupy my time. Though I bid you a good evening." Kazuya smiled, darkly. 

Lee leaned into the limo once more, narrowing his eyes as he whispered. "You fucking tease. Get me hot and send me home." 

"So much for your control over our cat and mouse games. Goodnight Chaolan." 

Lee stormed off as the driver closed the door. The simple mind manipulations were the greatest climax the CEO could ever indulge within. Chaolan had swore in a rage the games were finished....with just a bit of persuasion, Kazuya Mishima had control over the silver Devil...to startling new degrees.   
  


  


*  
  


Kazuya Mishima tossed and turned amidst the silken sheets of his bedroom at the compound, unaware Lee Chaolan was standing at the foot of his bed...looking down on the sleeping beauty. How delicious easy it would be to just slither down beside the CEO...and take from the unwilling Kazuya what the silver haired youth wanted so desperately. 

Chaolan turned sharply at the creak of the floor boards in the East Wing Corridor, leading to the Master Bedroom. Slithering back into the shadows, Lee pressed himself to the far wall....as the moonlight filtering through the window kissed along the bare legs...of Jun Kazama. 

Placing the cup she carried on the nightstand beside the bed, Jun slid between the silk sheets...her fingertips dancing along the bare back of a sleeping Kazuya Mishima. He turned, almost instinctively, taking her into the strength of his arms...before falling back into the wealth and comfort of sleep. 

Snarling to himself, Chaolan was helpless to move from the shadows along the far wall for the time being. _ I have other pursuits to occupy my time._ The words arrogantly hissed by Kazuya came back to Lee's mind now. It was overly apparent exactly what that other pursuit was. Chaolan wondered if Kazuya had used him just to get him hot, perhaps give him a fantasy to aid the act he wished to partake with this lovely little creature. 

As he stood along the shadows of the far wall in the Master bedroom, Lee Chaolan began to formulate a new plan...something to justify the indignant bitch slap Kazuya had pressed upon his tender, porcelain cheek. Time was always on his side.   
  


****

*  
  


Lee Chaolan strode into the CEO office at the Mishima Financial Empire, locking the double doors behind him. "Good Morning, Dono Mishima. I trust you had an active night last night?" 

"You are particularly loud this morning, Chaolan. I did not summon you, what is the motivation for this sudden interference?" Kazuya raised a brow, slightly amused at the brazen actions of the silver devil. 

Lee walked along the edge of Kazuya's desk....his narrowed almond eyes deliciously absorbing each detail of the beautiful Mishima....as he drew closer to him...leaning a hip along the corner of his desk. "What? No kiss good morning Kazuya?" Chaolans voice dripping with maliciousness. 

"I find it hard to believe you have stormed into my office just to pout that you did not get a good morning kiss...." Kazuya traced the edge of his fingertip along Lee Chaolans beautiful porcelain flesh...letting the edge of his flesh brush along Chaolans long hanging, molten silver bangs. "You have never so much as received an ounce of affection from me for just that sole purpose. Why would I give it to you now?" 

Chaolan met Kazuya's controlling, darkly arrogant eyes with a sense of feigned innocence as the CEO continued speaking...his voice dripping with venomous power. "Do you think because I got you off last night that suddenly, you need to do the same? Or is it a fantasy of yours to make me shiver beneath your...ministrations. Either way, I am afraid I must decline. My activities last night prevent me from even harboring the desire to continue our...disgusting acts from the past few days. Do I make myself clear, Chaolan?" 

Lee stepped in against Kazuya, slipping the edge of his fingertips along the Mishima's hand...maneuvering his legs to subtlety leave Kazuya's...open and off balance...as The silver devil reached for his scarf.... 

"Crystal....." Lee hissed, slamming his shoulder into Kazuya, forcing him off balance as Lee wound the scarf around the hand he still held...using the force of his body to bend the CEO over his desk, legs unable to come together...as the silver devil used his own to keep Kazuya's from coming together. 

Winding the scarf tighter around Kazuya's right arm, Lee tied it to his own, opposite arm. "What do you think your doing...Chaolan?" Kazuya hissed, his left arm reaching along the edge of the desk...looking for something to even the well planned scene. 

With a swift motion of his free hand, Lee stripped Kazuya of his pants, letting them fall down to rest at his thighs....as Lee unzipped his own, licking the edge of his lip as his arousal rested almost beautifully along the firm, smooth cheek of Kazuya Mishima. "I think I am going to have alittle fun, Kazuya....what do you think?" With that, Lee reached into his jacket pocket, retrieving a small bottle of baby oil, uncapping it and squeezing a portion of the slippery contents down the crack of the captured Mishima's ass. Pressing his fingertips along the glistening puddle of oil...Lee slid his hand into the sweet crevice of Kazuya's hind....slipping a finger into the tight, virgin hole. 

Kazuya bucked his hips forward with the intense sensation, letting a moan writhe past his lips...followed by a growl. "You have to let me go sometime, Chaolan. You know what will happen to you then, don't you?" 

Lee slid a second finger, hard into Kazuya's shivering pink asshole. His moan coming louder as Chaolan laughed, darkly. "If I were you Kazuya, I would control those delicious moans of yours. You wouldn't want to attract any attention now would you? You wouldn't want someone just...storming in here to find you...like this...." 

"Fuck you Chaolan...." Kazuya half moaned, half hissed as he turned, watching the flushed pink cheeks of the silver devil over the sharp line of his shoulder as Lee thrust his fingers in and out of Kazuya's tingling hole. 

"You had the opportunity to fuck me..but instead...you invited that little bitch Jun Kazama to your bed. Did I get you hot enough for her? Were you dreaming of me while you fucked her Kazuya?" Lee withdrew his fingers quickly, a snide smile falling over his angelic visage. "I think I have given you ample time to prepare..." 

With that last warning, Lee used his free hand to tug Kazuya's hips just slightly away from the desk...before working the tip of his cock into the oil slickened tight pink hole. Chaolan rolled his head back as he bit down on his lip....thrusting fully into the unwilling Mishima...as the heat and firmness of Kazuya's whole...devoured him. 

Working into a delicious rhythm...Kazuya bucked his hips counter rhythm to Chaolan, biting down on his free hand to avoid the screams of intense delight writhing along his form. The silver devil reached around the collision of hips...grasping tightly onto Kazuya's throbbing, long shaft...sending the CEO into a flurry of muffled cries. 

"Your ready to pop off in my hand aren't you, Kazuya..." Lee panted, biting his lip as his eyes rolled back....his hand working along Kazuya's shaft with a delicious mix of tightness and speed....fucking his tight asshole with no mercy.... 

"Ohhh god...." Kazuya threatened at the very delicate precipice of potential climax. 

Just then, Chaolan pulled his hand away, ramming his throbbing cock to full straining depth into Kazuya....pumping load after hot load into the aching pink asshole of the CEO. With a final cry...Lee slumped forward onto Kazuya's back...his tongue licking along the sweat drops forming along the Mishima's spine. As if to intrude on their perfect moment, the phone on the desk started to ring. 

Kazuya reached for it...his hand smacked away by Chaolan...as Lee took control of the receiver. "Hello.." Lee tried to control his breathlessness as the secretary informed Chaolan that a Miss Jun Kazama was here to see Dono Mishima. 

"Tell Miss Kazama, Dono Mishima is currently in the middle of taking a meeting. He will be with her at his earliest convenience." Chaolan hung up abruptly, a snarl forming over his luscious lips. 

Releasing the scarf binding Kazuya and Lee together, Chaolan slowly slid out of his lover, wiping the sweat from his brow. Kazuya rolled upward from the desk, his face reddened with denied release...his hair hanging damp along his flushed cheeks..."I told you...you would have to release me...eventually....." Kazuya panted breathlessly, grasping Chaolan by the shoulders and throwing him with violent impact onto the desk...cupping his hand over Lee's mouth...as he leaned over him, between his legs...venomously. 

With a free hand, Kazuya removed the baby oil from the desk...dousing his swollen pink cock in it's glistening essence. Tossing the remainder of the bottle to the floor, Kazuya removed his hand from Chaolans face....replacing it with hard, pulsating motion of his mouth. 

With both hands, Kazuya dragged Chaolan by his hips to hang half off of the desk...his hips implanted firmly between the silver devils quivering thighs. With a sudden motion, Kazuya rolled his head back...his thick, throbbing cock deeply penetrating the depth of Chaolans tight hole. 

Fucking himself into Chaolan like a mad man, Kazuya grasped Lee by the shoulders, dragging him up to reach the Mishima's mouth. His forearms braced against Chaolans sweating spine, Kazuya reached his fingers into Lee's beautiful molten silver mane....as his mouth devoured the beautiful Chaolan....giving the silver devil all his lust...passion...anger....denial... 

Holding Chaolan close to him, Kazuya pulled his lips away, breathing his hot, shattered words against the silver devils fevered face. "I...I am...going to cum..." Kazuya hissed, breathlessly, almost...unexpectedly...innocent. 

Lee kissed his face....his lips falling over Kazuya's as his hands held tightly to the Mishima's face...forcing Kazuya to meet his eyes. "Cum inside me Kazuya...I want to feel your load inside of me....faster...Ohhh god...faster...." Chaolan hissed in the ecstasy of his penetration. 

"Lee...." Kazuya's cry was swallowed by Chaolans mouth as the violent impact of the Mishima's hot load coated the inside of Chaolans hot pink hole, sending Lee into a bliss of a near second cumming. 

Between the sweating, sticking heap of their entwined bodies...Lee devoured Kazuya's mouth...his hands running along the glistening muscles of the conquering warrior. 

Kazuya's hands slicked back through Chaolans silver mane...before slowly pulling away.   
  


****

*  
  


Lee Chaolan opened the double locked doors of the CEO office at the Mishima Financial Empire, his hand slicking back through his sweat soaked, liquid silver hair. Nodding pleasantly to the advancing Miss Jun Kazama, Lee could not help but...snicker. 

Kazuya sat rigidly behind the freshly cleaned antique rosewood desk, his hands braced to either side of him as he leaned, crossing his legs to alleviate the pressure from his...aching asshole. 

"Miss Kazama, a pleasure, of course. Forgive me for not greeting you properly especially after...last night...." Kazuya could not help but glance to Chaolan, just behind Juns shoulder. "You have information to serve me from the 3WC, forgive me but I must ask you to be quick. I have a very important lunch date...that could take most of my afternoon..." Kazuya smiled as Chaolan stepped out of the room, closing the double doors behind him.   
  


The end?


End file.
